1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inflatable cushion, and in particular, an inflatable spherical-shell shaped or dodecahedron-shell shaped cushion, which can be configured for receiving an ice cream maker.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,351, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an ice cream maker having an inner container with a lid, the inner container being insertable within an outer container, wherein the outer container is encased in a spherical jacket. Ingredients for a frozen dessert may be inserted into the inner container and a mixture of rock salt and ice is insertable in a space between the inner and outer containers. Another lid, formed integrally with the jacket, seals the ice and rock salt in position.
In some embodiments, in practice, the outer spherical jacket serves as the second container. The spherical jacket can be made of translucent plastic and formed with spaced apart ribs. U.S. Pat. No. D514602, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, shows an example of such plastic spherical jacket. The inner container is disposed within the spherical jacket, and ingredients for ice cream can be placed in the inner container. A mouth of the inner container is connected to the wall of the spherical jacket, so that the inner container can be accessed through the spherical jacket. A removable lid for the inner container can be disposed on a surface of the spherical jacket for use in sealing the mouth of the inner container. A second removable lid can be positioned at a different position on the spherical jacket for use in accessing the interior of the spherical jacket, in order to place the mixture of rock salt and ice therein for contact with the outer wall of the inner container. After the ice cream ingredients and ice mixture are provided to the ice cream maker, the lids can be sealed, and users can roll, or shake the spherical jacket during play to agitate the mixtures, in order to form ice cream. Thereafter, the lid for the inner container can be removed to access the ice cream.